The Wrath of the Dark Queen
by Kayeth Creed
Summary: Kay had just a tad bit too much orange juice....this is the result....My own little universe of insanity. Read at your own risk.


The Wrath of the Dark Queen  
By: ~Kay~  
A/N: ::sweatdrops:: Repressed Rants+Hyperness=The Wrath of the Dark Queen. Hang on to your Digivices. I don't know where this is headed.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Anything new in here is mine.  
  
This is a nonexistent plane of reality, where a richly furnished room hangs in a shifting gray oblivion. The room has several soft chairs and couches, draped with multicolored scarves. The center chair in a wine-colored high-backed winged armchair with cushions so soft you could sink into them like a cloud. On an ebony table to the right of that chair is a large computer.  
Out of seemingly nowhere, a person walks across the room to that grand chair, and seats herself. She is tall, fairly thin, with brown hair in a low ponytail, and deep brown eyes. Sitting herself indian style in that grand chair, she rests her chin in her hand and scowls. After a moment, she sits up, and claps her hands twice.  
"Lavender! I summon thee! I need someone to rant to!"  
In a blast of greenish-white lightning, another girl appears in the center of the room. She is also tall, with long pale blonde hair, bright blue eyes, glasses, and dressed as if she is going on a safari. She quickly seats herself comfortably on the white Greek sofa with gold embroidering.  
"Hyper again, Kay?" she asks idly, eyes on the gold tassels she's fiddling with. Kay scowls again, and gestures to the computer screen. Lavender, her interest peaked, gets up and walks over so she can see what her companion is so upset about.   
"You see?!" Kay demands, jabbing her finger viscously at the screen. It displays a page of Fanfiction.Net. Among the many titles and summaries, the phrases 'Davis bashing!' 'Davis and Jun bashers read this!' 'Tai and Sora get married' 'Sora has something important to tell Tai' and 'TK and Kari finally admit their love to each other' pop out at Lavender.  
"You see?" Kay repeats as Lavender returns to her seat "Davis bashing! Jun bashing! TOO MUCH TAIORA AND TAKARI!"  
As Kay regains her breath and composure, Lavender's lips quirk into a grin, and she shakes her head knowingly.  
"A yes, I know. And you're right. Everybody writes the so called 'old' fics, but nobody ever writes 'new' stories. It's always the exact same plot, be it romance or action/adventure or anything else: A guy likes a girl, the same girl likes that guy. One way or another they tell each other, and it's all happily-ever-after, and as a bonus the interlopers and hated characters go get themselves killed/made fool of/injured."  
Kay nods in agreement.  
"There ARE quite a few good romances out there, but because of all the other 'old' fics, no one ever bothers to look at them. Unless its a couple they hate and they're just itching to flame it. The sad reality of FF.Net."  
Lavender pouts, and stands up.  
"Clichés. Gotta hate 'em." She mutters darkly. Kay chuckles.  
"I assume you're referring to the 'Ninth Child' frenzy, where in almost every case it was a girl that ended up falling for Matt, and vice versa."  
Lavender's eyes bulge, and she holds up her hands. A greenish-white radiance surrounds her, making only her silhouette visible.  
"Twilight..." she crosses her hands over her chest.  
"..Crystal....." she puts her hands out to the sides.  
"..POWER!" she finally shouts, thrusting her hands straight in front of her. After flaring up, the light vanishes. She's now wearing a Sailor Scout uniform (the short-skirt version :)) in the greenish-white color of the lightning. Her glasses are gone, and her hair is now the same color as her uniform, with some of it in two small ponytails on either side of her face.   
Kay grins, completely unfazed.  
"Knew that'd get a rise out of you....Sailor Whatever.."  
"Sailor Twilight." Lavender says stiffly, seating herself again. A dreamy look appears in her eyes, and an image of Matt floats in front of her face.  
Kay makes a loud gagging noise, and grins at the death glare Lavender gives her.  
"Might we stay on topic?" Kay ventures, and Lavender nods. But before they can continue, in an explosion of pink and gold another figure appears.  
"Oh, Co-dy!" the arrival sings, running to the front of the room to a very unnerved Lavender and an unruffled Kay.  
"I thought Cody was in here." The new arrival pouts. She is about four years younger than the other two (eight), and bears a startling resemblance to the Digimon Emperor, minus the glasses, and all of the uniform is in pink and gold. Her hair is pale pink, in a ponytail, and her eyes are blue.  
"He's not in here, Nydia." Lavender grumbles, rolling her eyes. Nydia pouts even more and draws herself up importantly.  
"That's the Digimon Princess to you, Sailor Twilight." She sniffs, turns elegantly on her heel, and vanishes in another explosion of pink and gold.  
"Ugh." Lavender scowls, wrinkling her nose. Kay nods in agreement, a large sweatdrop visible on the back of her head.   
"So much for staying on-topic." She grumbles, and Lavender chuckles a bit. Then, without much warning, Kay instantly brightens and turns back to her computer.  
"A-nyway," she states loudly, ignoring Lavender's fish-eye "Back to clichés."   
"Ugh."  
"You said it. All the same, all the time. Except for a few, and those make FF.Net more interesting. For example:" she grins wickedly "Odd-couples. Couples that no one thinks of or wants to consider, because it might ruin 'the perfect, no-touching-soulmate couples'. Like Takari, and Taiora. Not that I'm saying those are bad," she adds hastily "It's just that there are too many of the clichés for those. No one even wants to consider odd-couples like Daikari (DavisxKari), Tayako (TKxYolei/Miyako), or Yamara (MattxSora). And please don't blow up again, Lavender." She adds, seeing Lavender's look of outrage at the mere thought of Matt being with someone other than herself.  
"I happen to like all of the odd-couples I mentioned. I will eventually write about them. I'm not afraid of flames, but what about some authors who are? What happens when their first fanfic about someone OTHER than the cliché couple is received with nothing but flames and criticisms? It's their opinion, but all those close-minded people out there flame them to the high heavens for it. THAT, my friends is what angers me."  
Lavender nods, opens her mouth, and asks her next question, wincing a bit.  
"What about Yaoi&Yuri?"  
Kay nods knowingly at her friend's discomfort. Lavender doesn't like that genre of fanfics, and Kay respects that. Still, it's an important topic.  
"Hm. Well, same rules apply. Everyone has their own opinion, and should be respected for that. And personally, I believe that if you love someone, that's love, regardless of if the person's the same gender as you. But yet again, that's my opinion. And I do like some Yaoi&Yuri couples.  
"Some authors hate it with a passion. Some of them write it with a passion, like Her Royal Weirdness and Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady. They write it well, and they express their own views. And frankly, I'm glad they do. I have a deep respect for both of them.  
"Even if you DO write Yaoi&Yuri, doesn't mean you can't write straight romances. I've written both, so you can be on both sides."  
Lavender nods, though she is relieved the subject is through with. Kay slouches further into her chair, and taps on the armrest. Lavender continues to play with the tassels on the couch she's seated on.  
Kay suddenly sits up, apparently in a better mood.  
"Anyway, we have two new episodes this Saturday."  
Lavender nods, and the dreamy look appears in her eyes again.  
"Let's hope Matt's in one of them..." she sighs, and Kay rolls her eyes and grins.   
"Catch you on the flipside." Lavender says, standing, and vanishing in a column of greenish-white lightning. Kay waves as it disappears.  
"Now to load this up..." she mutters to herself, preparing the conversation that took place to upload on FF.Net. She briefly considers editing out Nydia, AKA The Digimon Princess' appearance out, but decides against it.  
She cracks her knuckles, stands, and grins widely.  
"Sayonara minna! Catch you on the flipside!"  
She winks and holds her arms up.  
"The Dark Queen is off to command the night!"  
Then, without any flash of light or bang, the room is empty.  
  
A/N: ::sweatdrops again:: There. My rants...or some of them. But it's a story too! Hehehe.. :lame laugher::   



End file.
